i miss you
by Rena Rose
Summary: This story is based a year later when Darien left Serena to study in America...But something happens in America and only Andrew knows the truth, but Darien doesn't want Serena to know.. What is it? There's no scouts in this story. And I do NOT own SM.
1. Prologue

**I Miss You**

Prologue

Serena was sitting across her computer monitor looking to see if she received any e-mails from Darien. She looked up ad down, and finally realized he hasn't sent her anything since November, 4 months ago. He's been gone to America for over a year now and she missed him terribly. Things haven't been the same since he left. Raye was still picking on her, and she was still doing terrible in school, but worst of all a new guy from school has been trying desperately to get her attention.

She couldn't lie, he was very handsome, but he wasn't Darien. Before Darien left, she promised she would wait for him. She still loves him, but she couldn't help but wonder why he was too busy to reply to her e-mails. She wrote to him everyday like she promised she would, but over all she only received 3 e-mails from him.

She was too depressed to keep looking at the empty inbox, so she turned off her computer and decided to head to the arcade.

"Hey Serena! Have you heard? Rita is coming back to Tokyo next week!" Andrew expressed with much excitement.

Serena looked at him with delight. "That's wonderful Andy! I'm so happy for you guys! Oh have you heard from Darien by any chance?"

Andrew didn't know how to respond. He quickly tried to change the subject. "Oh, Serena, you know how busy Darien is. Listen, you know how terrible I am with gifts. Did you want to help me pick something out for Rita?"

Serena looked down sadness filled her eyes. She looked back up and tried to suck it up. She nodded in approval.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake?" She asked.

Andrew smiled and started making her request thinking. 'Oh Darien, I really hate lying to her for you.'

* * *

AN: I have a good story waiting to be told, but I just want to make sure you guy's like it. I have many ideas for this story so please let me know what you think and let me know if I should continue ) Thank you.  
_**RenaRose**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I Miss You**

Chapter 1

**IN AMERICA**

Darien just received another e-mail from Serena, and wasn't sure if he should reply. He felt so ashamed. He hated doing this to her. She didn't deserve any of it. One stupid night and now he's paying for it. If she knew the truth, it would be over for sure. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He had to figure out a way to get rid of Thalia once and for all. Once he get's rid of her, Serena wouldn't know a thing…and what ever she doesn't know what hurt her…right?

**FLASHBACK**

"Welcome to America. My name Thalia and I've been assigned to show you around Boston and our campus." A dark beautiful young woman said. "So where ever you want to go, what ever questions you have. You let me know" She stated proudly.

Darien looked at her and he was in awe. She was indeed beautiful. She had dark hair tanned skin hazel eyes. She was perfect.

"Well thank you Thalia. But at the moment, I just want to go to bed." Darien said stretching his arms and letting out a big yawn.

"Bed…uh?" Thalia said with a hint of seduction.

Darien started blushing; the thought of this Thalia girl in his embrace and it got him thinking of naughty things.

"Here follow me" She looked down at the luggage and grabbed one and lead the way.

"Thank you" He replied walking closely behind her so he can take a good look at the beautiful Thalia.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A knock at the door knocked Darien out of his senses. "Who is it?" Darien asked.

"It's me, Thalia."

Darien quivered in disgust. "Come in I guess" in said unsure.

Thalia opened Darien's door and looked around. She saw the look on Darien's face. It wasn't pretty. He had the same look now since November.

"Why do you hate me so much? Because of me, everyone hear love's you. Because of me, you have the best reputation at this university. Everyone was to be YOU!" She said with anger.

Darien looked at his computer, then back to her.

"Thalia…you tricked me. I don't care what THEY think about me. I don't care. I just came hear to study and then go back home. I had a fiancé back home…I HAVE a fiancé back home." He looked back at his computer. "You ruined that for me." He felt so much pain. He just wanted to die.

Thalia couldn't take it anymore. "Darien…you blame it all on me. Look at yourself. You wanted me the moment we met. I just made your fantasies come true" She said with satisfaction.

"For god sake, I pushed you away…and you couldn't take that could you." He stated.

Darien looked at her with sharp eyes ready to kill.

"That's not true…" Thalia started.

"Yes it is… you had to get me DRUNK!" Darien started to yell.

Thalia didn't like the look in his eyes. "You are impossible…you should treat your WIFE with more respect! I'll be back darling. You better get used to me, because you aren't going to get ride of me that easy."

**FLASHBACK**

Thalia brought Darien to a dorm room, for a welcoming party. Thalia stepped in first and gave Darien a nice intro, making him seem like he was very _experienced _with the ladies.

Every one kept coming up to him with drinks, and Darien kept refusing. Thalia noticed, and didn't want to accept the fact Darien didn't want to be involved with her _people._

Thalia grabbed Darien away from the party for a while, to talk to him.

"Listen Darien, I know you're probably very tried, but listen you do this once with these guy's, and they will love you forever. It's just one drink…what can seriously happen?" Thalia laughed.

Darien looked very serious.

She touched Darien's face and leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'll be with you, don't worry"

Darien smiled and nodded and took the drink Thalia handed to him.

One drink led to another drink, and another drink, and another drink…until he couldn't even keep up anymore.

Music was surrounding the place, and Darien let the music control him.

Last thing Darien remembered from that night was waking up in another dorm room with…Thalia…naked.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Darien snapped back to reality. He didn't want to remember the worst part of it all… He liked partying. He liked it too much. He even ended up going on a trip to Las Vegas…and married Thalia.

'God I got to stop thinking about it.'

Darien knew he let Serena down. He needed to think of a way to divorce Thalia. For some reason Thalia hated the thought of divorce and refused.

Darien locked his door and went back on his computer and wrote Andrew another e-mail.

Darien needed his best friend. He had no idea what to do and needed to make sure Serena was doing okay.

He felt so ashamed. No words could justify what he was feeling.

He leaned over and looked at the time, set his alarm and climbed into bed. Tears slipped away from his deep blue eyes, like they did every night.

* * *

AN: Thank you for your reviews ) I will keep this story going, I just hope you like where I'm going with it. Keep reviewing!! And once again I don't own SM! 


	3. Chapter 2

**I Miss You**

Chapter 2

**IN TOKYO**

Andrew looked out the window of the arcade and then looked at the time. He was opening the arcade at any moment. He looked around and set his sights on one particular spot, Serena and Darien's spot, the first booth close to the cash.

He heard a knock and turned away. He seen Lita and Mina at door and tried to give him hints to open the door. The look on their faces seemed happy and excited.

Andrew looked at the time and realized it might as well open early. He walked to the door and let them in.

Mina rushed in first and jumped in excitement. Lita followed with a big smile on her face and an envelope nicely sealed.

"An...drew… Oh…Happy…Can't…Breathe." Mina said holding her stomach trying to breath.

Andrew started to laugh. "What has you so…excited?" Andrew asked confused.

Lita stepped in and finished what Mina tried to say. "Okay, Mina has you try to breathe; I'll explain the good news to Andrew. I got to apologize for Mina. We ran here."

"That's fine. What news?" Andrew asked getting impatient.

"Okay, Okay!" Lita started. "As we know, Serena has been very depressed. She hasn't heard from Darien…in a long time. Well the girls and I entered a contest and won a trip of two to America!!" Lita explained with tons of excitement.

Fear came upon Andrew's face.

"So…you're going to give the two tickets to Serena?"

Lita and Mina smiled and nodded.

Mina now breathing normally explained some more. "We love Serena, and she hasn't been the same. Spring break is next week, so she wouldn't be missing any school. It's perfect. Darien won't be busy. It's fantastic."

"Next week?" Andrew asked again.

"Yeah…" Lita said.

"Is that a problem?" Mina asked.

"Oh no…not a problem" Andrew tried to change the subject by laughing.

"When are you telling Serena the good news?" He asked.

"Today! Right here. Raye and Amy are going to Serena's to make sure she won't be late, as Mina and I make plans and reservations for her." Lita implied.

The arcade door opened and a group of girls came giggling in.

Andrew looked at the giggling girls, then back to Mina and Lita. "Listen girls, I got to get back to work."

The girls nodded and left the arcade.

When Lita and Mina left the arcade they walked to the park and started discussing how weird Andrew was acting.

"Mina, is it just me or did Andrew not seem impressed with Serena going to America?" Lita asked Mina scratching her head.

Mina sat down on the near by bench. "It's not just you…something is up with him."

"Hey girls!" A man's voice broke Mina and Lita's thoughts.

Mina and Lita both turned around and seen Seiya.

"Oh hi Seiya" Mina said as Lita waved.

Seiya sat next to Mina. "What are you girls doing here?" He asked.

"Oh we're just thinking about how we're going to surprise Serena." Mina said with excitement.

"OH! You're going to set Serena and me on a real date?" He asked with happiness.

Lita and Mina laughed. "Haha, we know you have a BIG crush on Serena, but you have to let her go. She's in love with Darien. We have a pair of tickets to go on a free trip to America. She's going to go visit him." Lita explained.

Seiya looked down. "Who's going with her?"

Mina looked at the envelop Lita was holding and then looked at Seiya. "You know…I never thought of that…"

Lita looked at the envelop herself and gave a confused face. "Well we can always have some kind of competition, and who ever wins can go with Serena." Lita explained.

Mina nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Can I be involved in this?" Seiya asked.

"I guess…if you want to." Mina explained. "Be at the arcade by noon. Serena should be there by then."

Seiya nodded then ran off with a big smile on his face.

Mina and Lita looked at each other.

"We should go see how Raye and Amy are doing with Serena" Lita suggested.

Mina smiled and nodded and walked their way to the Thompson Residence.

* * *

AN: Wow..I'm impressed with all the reviews I've been getting. I'm glad you like it. Keep them comming, and I'll keep the chapters comming. ) And as you all know, I do NOT own SM. 


	4. Chapter 3

**I Miss You**

Chapter 3

**THOMPSON RESIDENCE**

Once Lita and Mina got to Serena's house, they knocked on the door.

Shortly after, Serena's mother Helen opened it with a great big smile.

The girls smiled in return.

"Hi girls, Raye and Amy are in Serena's room." Helen said pointing to the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Thompson!" Mina smiled.

Lita and Mina made their way to Serena's bedroom and seen Raye in rage, and Amy softly trying to wake up Serena.

"About time you girls show up. Serena won't wake up for heaven's sake!!" Raye yelled out crossing her arms.

Mina let out a chuckle.

Raye gave her an evil glare.

"Well, I believe the best way to wake up Serena is to somehow trigger her body with some kind of shock…" Amy started poking Serena on the side.

"OH! Water…Ice cold water!" Mina suggested.

Serena woke up and stuck her head from underneath the pillow. "I heard that" She said half dead.

"Serena…Amy and I have been here for over an hour trying to wake you up." Raye stated with anger.

"Well why didn't you try shaking me or something…putting me in the shower without my knowledge is cruel Raye!" Serena said sticking out her tongue.

Raye tried to jump for Serena, but Lita held her back. "Raye…remember why we are here!" Mina said calmly.

"Oh alright…I'm going to get ready." Serena said and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Alright well I'm going to go back to the arcade and order some food so by the time Serena get's there, there's going to be food for every one." Raye said.

Mina nodded. "I'm going with Raye…I want to see sexy Andrew work" Mina winked.

Amy and Lita smiled and laughed.

"Have fun girls. We'll be there soon enough" Amy called out.

Serena came walking out of the bathroom fully dressed, hair a mess.

"Where did Raye and Mina go?" Serena asked looking around.

"Oh. They're gone to the arcade. Just do your hair so we can join them." Lita suggested.

Serena nodded and grabbed her hair brush. She stood in front of her mirror and brushed away, leaving her hair nice and straight.

"Excellent, now we can go!" Lita said grabbing Serena's hand and dragging her to arcade.

'What is up with the girls…they seem too…hm…too…ah it doesn't matter what they are. Something is up, and it involves me.' Serena tried to figure out.

By the time Serena and the girls entered the arcade, all her friends including Molly, Melvin and…Seiya looked really happy to see her.

"You guys…it's not my birthday…" Serena said confused.

Mina smiled at Serena. "Well sit down and eat Serena. We got you all your favorite things, two Cheese burgers, a large strawberry milkshake and a large fry."

Serena sat down right away and pigged out. "What is all of this for?" Serena asked while chewing the burger.

Every one was around her with big smiles on their faces. Everyone except for Andrew…that was odd.

Lita gave the envelope to Serena and made her open it.

Serena took a drink from her strawberry milkshake, and wiped down her hands with napkins.

She opened the envelope and seen two tickets to Boston.

Serena's eyes opened up wide when she seen it, and tears of joy ran down her face.

"You guy's…this means so much to me!" She said hugging everyone one by one.

"Who's coming with me?" Serena asked.

"Well, the girls and I never thought about that until today, so we think we should have some kind of competition on who goes with you." Lita suggested.

Serena smiled. "Sounds good to me. How about a game of Sailor V? Who ever get's the highest score comes to America with me!" Serena said pointing at her favorite arcade game.

Amy, Lita, Mina, Seiya and Raye all lined up to play Sailor V.

There were only 2 stations left so Lita and Raye faced off.

Lita died right away and Raye scored off with an amazing 1900 score.

Mina and Seiya went up next and Mina got a 2600 score while Seiya kept going.

Amy took Mina spot and tried to beat Seiya. Unfortunately Amy got a 5900 score while Seiya was still going strong with a 10011302 score.

Seiya finally died but jumped with joy when he realized he won a trip with Serena to America.

Seiya looked at Serena. "I think we're going to have lots of fun. Don't you?"

Serena didn't really care. She was going to Boston to be with Darien…beside's she wouldn't have time to be with Seiya.

'Oh Darien, I can't wait to see the surprised look on your face when you see me arrive at your door way.' She smiled.

* * *

AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you ). I read all your comments and I loved all your compliments.I'm really happy you all like my story! So I hope you like this chapter as well and keep reviewing! Thank you again! Oh..I don't own SM.  
RenaRose 


End file.
